mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Black
Mr. Nigel Charles Raymond Black is a minor villain character in Red Dead Revolver. Info Mr. Black was the mayor of Black Town, before all of the residents mysteriously died. He runs a gang in the now ghost town, called Dead Gang. Although he is the leader of the gang, the gang is mostly ran by Jesse Lynch while Black watches over the town from his mayor's office. He was also possibly the Black Town's undertaker. Black had a bounty of $300, and was listed "Bring him dead as possible" on his wanted poster. Interactions Mr. Black is the boss in the mission "The Cemetery". He uses a Gatling gun sealed in a coffin and revolver as a weapon. Red Harlow entered Black Town cemetery after killing Jesse Lynch, Black's right-hand-man. Nigel sent his men to kill Red, however they were all killed by him. After a long shootout, Black himself was "killed" by Harlow. Ironically, he fell into his own coffin as he "died". Red slammed the coffin shut and carried it back to Brimstone for his reward, but while he was doing that, Black fell out from the coffin - somehow alive. He grew and spread large dark demonic wings from his limped back and flew away into the unknown, leaving Red with no reward at all and only taunting, and insults from Bartlett, who thought Red failed to kill Black and just made a "cover-up story". Quotes Showdown Mr. Nigel Black becomes available as a playable character in Showdown by completing the mission "The Cemetery" with an excellent rating or by purchasing the embalming tools from the shop at the start of the mission "Sunset Canyon". His special ability is to shoot with the Gatling gun he has mounted within his coffin that he carries. Due to the weight of this setup, he moves very slowly, but can fly when he spreads his large wings out. He can also swing the coffin all around he pleases. His basic weapon is a Double-action Revolver. Trivia *Verne Wiggins mentions meeting Mayor Black when Verne's sister died in Black Town. *The real estate office in Brimstone is closed with a sign that reads "closed due to the death of Black Town's mayor". This means that Nigel Black is in fact already dead when Red takes on him in 1887, or is not completely human and can come back from the dead. **Due to the fact he has wings, the latter is rather more obvious. ***Another non-human or "super-human" for that matter trait of his is the fact he can take his coffin (with the Gatling gun still encased inside) and swing it at the player, instantly killing him. *He is mentioned in Red Dead Redemption. When sitting around a camp sometimes someone will mention a "mayor near here that carries around a coffin with a machine gun inside it". *Black has a rather different appearance in the early art; his nose appears to be long and red, he wears glasses, has a very larger chin, appears to have no mouth, is skinnier and wears a different outfit. Gallery Mr._Black_in_dark.jpg|Mr. Black in the dark. Black_coffin.jpg|Black falling into his coffin. Black_face.jpg|Black's scary-ass face. Mister_Black.jpg|A shadow of Black and his large wings. Black_walkin'.jpg|Black with his coffin. Mr._Black_draw.jpg|Artwork of Black. Mr._Black_with_wings.jpg|Black inspecting a dead body. Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:British Category:RDR Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Filled with Evil Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Serial Killers Category:Tottal psychos Category:Gang Leaders Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Dictator Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Cute people Category:Mayors Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals